justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
"Ghosts" is the 13th and final episode of the fourth season, and the 52nd episode in the series overall. It was written by Fred Golan and Benjamin Cavell and directed by Bill Johnson. It first aired on April 2, 2013. Plot Synopsis Raylan has a last, lethal showdown with the Detroit mob, while Boyd and Ava try to keep an incriminating secret dead and buried. Recap All seems to be well. Drew Thompson is in custody and Ellen May is being guarded by officers. Now Raylan can relax and enjoy his suspension. Boyd and Ava, in the meantime, are considerably more stressed as they plan to descend into a mine and retrieve the body of Delroy. Unfortunately, it appears they are too late. The local cops have already found the body in the shaft. "What do we do?" a panicked Ava asks. Boyd, for once, has no answer. Raylan heads to Winona's house to find armed thugs waiting. They also have guns on the very pregnant Winona, who is scared and crying. "You're going to take us to where you're keeping Shelby," the lead thug says. And if Raylan doesn't? Winona dies. He also threatens to cut the baby from her stomach and kill it separately. Raylan runs his mouth and gets one of the thugs to slug him in the stomach — that's close enough for the marshal to take the man's gun and shoot him down. Raylan shoots a second thug before the third holds his weapon against Winona's belly. But the mom-to-be has corralled her own weapon in the melee and shoots her captor in the unmentionables. Givens family 3, Tonin thugs 0. Naturally, Raylan is furious — and wants to pay a visit to Nicky to make sure nothing else happens to Winona and his unborn daughter. "If you go after Nicky, don't bother coming back," Art warns. Raylan hears the warning from his boss — and then tells his ex-wife that he is going after the men who attacked her. Back at Johnny's bar, Boyd meets with Lee, who owns the local funeral home. Turns out the cops store bodies at the funeral home, including the corpse recently found in the mine. "I need you to help me make that body in your morgue not Delroy," Boyd explains. Lee says they'll need a second body. So Boyd and Jimmy head to the graveyard and start digging up the body of a dearly departed Oxy addict. They wrap it in plastic and drag it into the back room of Johnny's bar. Soon after, Raylan enters and wonders if Boyd gave up Winona to Nicky. Raylan then implies that Ellen May has been doing lots of talking about Ava while in custody. Boyd's hand is forced — he will take Raylan to Nicky. With Boyd gone, Ava continues the plan to switch the bodies. Boyd drives Raylan to a meeting with Nicky at the airport. "Good luck, cowboy," Boyd says as Raylan exits the car. Picker, who is beginning to doubt his allegiance to Nicky, checks the marshal for a wire before Raylan climbs into a parked limo with the gangster. Raylan's deal is simple: Nicky is to turn himself in and swear not to hurt Winona. Nicky scoffs and accuses Raylan of making a "cop threat" he can't carry out. He then says that he's headed to Detroit to kill Sammy, but will return afterward to murder Raylan's family. "If you're not going to do it, get the hell out of my car!" Nicky says. So Raylan exits the car — and greets Sammy Tonin, whose private plane has landed on the runway. From their conversation, it is obvious that Raylan has alerted Tonin to Augustine's actions and threatened take-over of the Tonin organization. Sammy wonders if Raylan will report anything if Nicky were to turn up dead in a matter of minutes. "I'm suspended," Raylan says. As the marshal walks away from the airport, Sammy's men open fire on Nicky's limo. Raylan keeps walking and doesn't look back. Ava, in the meantime, is in the process of trying to dump Delroy's body when two Harlan cops show up. Ava, who is arrested, theorizes that Lee put the cops up to it — and she's right, of course. Turns out that Cassie was in on it, too. Later, Boyd shows up at the scene and attacks Nick before saying goodbye to a weeping Ava. He has been beaten. The next day, Wynn shows up at Johnny's bar looking for Boyd. Wynn has news: he is Sammy's new man east of the Mississippi. "I'd like you to handle my heroin distribution in Kentucky," Wynn explains. "I'll be in touch." Later, Boyd breaks into the nice suburban home he was going to buy with Ava. He takes a last look at what their lives might have been. The episode ends with Raylan sitting outside Arlo's house and looking at the old man's grave. Appearances First Appearances *See below for Lex, Cobb and Dominic. Deaths #Lex - One of three henchmen working for Nick Augustine who holds Winona Hawkins hostage to use as leverage to force Raylan Givens to take them to the safehouse housing Drew Thompson. Shot by Raylan. #Cobb - One of three henchmen working for Nick Augustine who holds Winona Hawkins hostage to use as leverage to force Raylan Givens to take them to the safehouse housing Drew Thompson. Shot by Raylan. #Dominic - One of three henchmen working for Nick Augustine who holds Winona Hawkins hostage to use as leverage to force Raylan Givens to take them to the safehouse housing Drew Thompson. Shot by Raylan and Winona. #Nick Augustine - Executed by Sammy Tonin's men (plus Picker) when they shoot up his limousine. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *John Kapelos as Ethan Picker *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine *Max Perlich as Sammy Tonin *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr *Troy Ruptash as Dominic *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins Co-stars *A.J. Dunn as Cobb *Zoran Korach as Lex *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes